Randy Watkins
Randy Watkins is a minor character in Bob's Burgers. He first appeared in the episode Sacred Cow as a filmmaker who wanted to make Bob feel guilty about making burgers by putting a Cow in front of the restaurant and convincing people not to eat there. Randy reappeared in Food Truckin' as a food truck owner-operator. Randy has also appeared in Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial to help the Belcher family film their Superbowl commercial. He had an antagonistic relationship with Louise. He has a cameo in World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) where he sings a line of "Bad Things Are Bad" while waiting in line at Reggie's Deli. In "The Wolf of Wharf Street", he hunts for the wolf that has been terrorizing the town. In "Yes Without My Zeke," he shoots his independent short film, A Life, Well, Steved, in the restaurant. Trivia *Randy is implied to be a virgin as he says "me neither" after Tina says "I don't wanna die a virgin". (Food Truckin') *Is a vegetarian. *Grinds his teeth at night so he wears a mouth guard to sleep, he also has a teddy bear (Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial). *It had been speculated that Randy is also Candy Randy, a blogger whose blog Darryl says he is following in "Fort Night." Loren Bouchard dispelled this rumor replying to a user's tweet saying "ha. can confirm. different randy. pre-teens care about candy in a way that post-teens can't really understand. candy randy has to be a kid."https://twitter.com/lorenbouchard/status/920563289100230656 *Is a youth large at Forever 21. Relationships Bob Belcher Bob and Randy have a mixed relationship in every episode Randy appears in. They start off as a conflict, but after sharing a common enemy, causes them to form a friendship. Every episode after this has moments where they have genuinely friendly interactions as well as minor conflicts. It is unknown where they stand as of now. Sacred Cow Bob politely introduces himself to Randy for the first time while learning, Randy smears ketchup on Bob's hand during their handshake to frame Bob as murder on television. In fact, Bob himself begins to take pity on Randy's cow to the point of moving the cow up to his (Bob's) apartment to keep it from freezing in the rain. The cow is kidnapped by two people greedy for a cow to themselves to gain more money at their zoo. As this episode continues it appears their conflict wavers as they team up to save Moolisa. Unfortunately, when the timer runs short, Randy forces Bob to chose between sparing Moolisa's life or have her sent to the slaughterhouse. Irritated, Bob tries to stall the question in vain until the cow walks out into the road and dies of a panicked attack onsight of an oncoming vehicle. In shock, Bob faints and in a rare display of sympathy, Randy asks if he's okay with a genuine concern in his tone if voice. In the end, the movie finishes with Bob wondering if he's a hypocrite, to which Randy immediately clashes heads stating that he (Bob) is indeed a hypocrite. Appearances Season 1 *Sacred Cow Season 2 *Food Truckin' Season 4 * Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial * World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 6 *Glued, Where's My Bob? (nonspeaking cameo, appears on end credits sequence) Season 8 *The Wolf of Wharf Street Season 9 *Yes Without My Zeke References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 1